BEYOND HUMAN
by Theresa F
Summary: VERY AU: When a Marine is severely injured in 2002 Afghanistan it is a young women who helps him find a reason to live after the Government and a Bio-Science Research group turn him unknowingly into a prototype super-soldier. Using two of my favorite NCIS characters to write a Sci-fact/Sci-fiction story that may lead back to NCIS and some GAbby friendship/love!
1. Afghanistan to IATR

A/N: This will be an Alternate Universe using characters from the CBS show NCIS. There will be some factual history, locations and science used. This story is about a Marine who survives a deadly attack in Afghanistan only to be left with multiple amputations, blindness in one eye and probable brain damage which could lead to death. However, a secretive military research group with the backing of the U.S. Government steps in to turn him into a "Super Soldier". However, how will the man himself deal with this and who is the young woman who helps him along the way.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, I'm only borrowing the characters from CBS's NCIS

* * *

March 2002, U.S. and Afghan forces launched an offensive on al-Qaeda and Taliban forces entrenched in the mountains of Shahi-Kot southeast of Gardez; _Operation_ _Anaconda_. After 16 days of fierce fighting the battle is over and considered a success with only 8 killed and 72 wounded from the US troops. However, a small group of 22 men from Task Force 11 including 4 Marine Scout Sniper teams from the 1st Force Recon hitch a ride back on an Army MTVR truck heading back to base KAIA in Kabul instead of waiting for their airlift. However, 45 minutes into the trip the small convoy of seven vehicles are blitzed by a small group insurgent with RPGs. When the smoke clears three of the seven vehicles are burning one other severely damaged the last three still drivable, the wounded and dead are quickly over-loaded onto them wasting no time to get out of the area on high alert.

Nine of the wounded are in such bad shape that they are Medevac'd to Ramstein Air Base, Germany within hours of returning to KAIA and stabilized as best the Doctors can do. Within a week four of the wounded are considered so bad that they are sent home for the families to make the final decision on their lives. However, three of them lie in limbo at Walter Reed National Military Medical Center as no family can be located after two weeks Dr. R. Steven Noelle and Roger Murdock of IATR along with their representative of US Department of Defense meet with the Secretary of the Navy Phillip Davenport about taking the three Marines and to the Institute to see if they can save them through Transhuman Technology.

Institute of Advanced Transhuman Research (IATR) is a US Department of Defense backed scientific organization workingwith an interested in the battlefield advantages they would provide to the "Super Soldiers" of the United States and its allies. To enhance soldier safety and survivability on the battlefield through the new developing sciences on brain and body alteration technologies. After 30 years they have taken what was Science Fiction and progressed from just being theory on paper to actual animal testing now in 2002 they are ready to go forward to the final human procedures.

SecNav Davenport agrees for the three men to be transferred to the IATR facility outside of Durango Colorado, with the belief that each of the men has no family to take proxy over them. Once they arrive they are evaluated by teams of scientist and doctors of the Transcendent Project to workout which procedures would be needed for each man. After extensive testing and some surgery it was determined that one man Corporal David Michael James, 24, has server brain damage beyond their capability to work with so he is sent back to Walter Reed for the military to decide his fate. Sergeant Dwayne Brian Collins, 33, is found to be suitable candidate Transhumanization and also Gunnery Sargent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, 36, is also found to be suitable for procedure. Each of them is assigned an intern from the IATR labs to serve as an advocate, nurse and friend to help them through the transition.


	2. You Can call me Abby

A/N: I have about a third or so of this story already written. I know the first chapter probably left you wanting to know more since it was just background/prologue to the story. I did feel guilty about it so after less then eight hours later instead of waiting a week on the second chapter I am giving to you now.

I am not someone who writes for reviews I write because I like to and think some out there would like to read what I have written since several writers on here have influenced me into doing so.

_**So here is chapter 2: You can call me Abby, enjoy...**_

* * *

Abby Scuito is a 25 year old graduate student working on a multifaceted science Doctorate hoping that an internship at IATR will help her finish that work. She is an open, loving free spirit, who is quirky and a little bit Rock-n-Roll Goth. She is a good Catholic that sees science as the answer to everything in life.

"Ms. Scuito I would like to welcome you to the Institute of Advanced Transhuman Research, I do hope that we are able to give you what you are looking for in this Internship."

"I'm Paul Carter head of Internship relations; if you follow me I will give you a tour of soon of the areas of our facility and introduce you to some of the Scientist, Doctors and Technicians who work here."

As the tour came to an end Abby's eyes wear as big as saucers and the biggest smile on her face over the amazement of the facility the all of the advanced equipment that was housed there.

"I think this place is just so absolutely unbelievably fabulous, the equipment is top notch the best I have ever seen and the people are just so nice, well most that I meet today there was that one lady down… But let's not go there!"

"I do think I can learn a lot here to complete a portion of my Doctorate studies."

"Mr. Carter can I ask what department or area will I be working in?"

"Well Ms. Scuito that will be up to the board to decide after your interview that will be in a half hour, at that time we will see how you will work into one of our projects."

Almost two hours after Abby's interview the board has decided she will be a perfect intern for their Transcendent Project_. _ So Mr. Carter heads into the lounge where Abby is waiting so impatiently.

"Please walk with me Ms. Scuito."

As Mr. Carter leads her unknowingly to the Corporate Security office for her to be issued her security and ID badges.

"First congratulation Ms. Scuito you are now a paid Intern for IATR. I do apologize it took so long, I mean the board was won over by you before you even left the room, however, it took time for them to come to agreement to where you will be working."

Mr. Carter hands Abby a large binder and explains to her that she will be involved with a very special Government top secret project.

"I'm sorry Ms. Scuito if this does not quit fit into what you were hoping to do here but it is very important and so far you are one of only two Interns that have been a perfect fit into the Transcendent Project_, _there is a very severally injured Marine who will need your knowledge, compassion and friendship, it could mean so much for him. Lets go and meet Gunnery Sargent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and if I can say, personally I think you will do great with this. You have such a great personality and lust for life and if just a little of this can be past on to him it could make a world of difference"

This makes Abby blush and smile!

While on the elevator Mr. Carter gives Abby some information on where they are going and what the project is all about, also what little he knows about Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs.

"So Ms. Scuito… Please read all the information within the binder it will give you every detail into the project, those involved, the procedures, what will be expected of you. Just to let you know right upfront you have top security clearance with this project and full access to the facility"

"Here we go, this is sub-level 3, the Military Medical floor."

They exit the elevator and head to the desk at the end of the short hallway. Mr. Carter steps up to the desk and with friendly hello to the women on the other side.

"Nurse Cole, let me introduce you to Ms. Abigail Scuito; she is the new intern that will be assigned to our Gunnery Sergeant."

"Please both of you it's Abby!"

Nurse Cole greats her; "Well hello Abby it is very nice to meet you and welcome aboard."

"Well then Abby this is Linda Cole she is the Nurse in charge of the floor. If you need anything from small to big just ask she knows everything here." Mr Carter says with a smile.

Nurse Cole blushes slightly at the comment, and her grin screams that it is so very true and with a wink...

"Well thank you Paul and you know boosting my ego just makes me blush, however, you know I am very happily married."

"I know, I just like seeing you blush."

Nurse Cole punches Mr. Carter in the arm which makes Abby laugh.

Through her laughter Abby states; "I think I'm going to like here a lot if it's like this."

Nurse Cole turns to Abby with a smile nods yes.

"Well it is so very nice to meet you Abby, if you would like to meet The Gunnery Sergeant just follow me this way."

Carter watches as Nurse Cole leads Abby down the hall to one of only two rooms now occupied in the Military Medical Department.

As the two women walk down the hallway Abby is still a bit confused and nervously exited over the situation yet she is very scared wondering what she is headed for during this internship.

Nurse Cole and Abby enter the third door down on the left.

Upon entering Nurse Cole call out; "How are we today Gunny, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Abigail Scuito who will be helping to take care of you from now on."

Abby walks in to see a man lying unconscious hooked up to several machines with wires and intravenous lines. From the top of his head to over his left eye is banged and a clean crisp white sheet pulled up to his neck.

"Oh, call me Abby… Please!" she says smiling down at the unconscious man.

Nurse Cole shows Abby around the equipment in the room along with where the bathroom is located in the room. Explains the daily procedure in the medical ward and where everything can be found, hands her a detailed floor schematic. Then Nurse Cole leaves the room and Abby to get comfortable with the Gunnery Sergeant.

Abby walks over to the bed noticing he had a very handsome face of what she can see of it and broad shoulders. However, upon looking closer at the unconscious Marine she noticed there are no legs or a left arm under the sheet. She feels sad almost wanting to cry for him. Nervously not knowing what to do she just starts talk to him.

"As I said you can call me Abby, so what shall I call you, I don't think Gunny will work since I'm supposed to be friends with you… Yeah, so Gunny just won't work. Let's see… Shall it be Leroy; Jethro… NO, I don't think that will work, I know I'll just call you Gibbs… So hello there Gibbs it's nice to meet you, I think!" She smiles nervously at him.

She sits in the one chair in the room and opens the binder and stats to read. First section contained the rules, regulations and policies of IATR. The second was the breakdown of the Transcendent Project and the security policies associated with it.

"Woo, is this for real, no way… This reminds me of the Six Million Dollar Man; science fiction… But this is a real man and this is real science!"

"Gibbs do you realize what their going to be doing to you, totally unbelievable stuff"

As she kept reading the binder gives her some background information on Gibbs, where he was born, parent's names, schooling, military career and what happen that brought him where he is now. She felt so sad for him; he had had such a tumultuous life to only end up so severely injured and now a lab rat.

"So you're from Pennsylvania, I'm from Louisiana myself"

"You have quit the impressive military career up until what happen that is"

"Wait a minute; it says they were not able to find a living relative for you but it shows here that there is no date of death for your father, this doesn't make sense. I'll have to look into this more for you." She smiles at him.

"I do hope you're really ready for all of this, I guess I'll be the one here for you then; I won't let you go it on your own… _I promise_!"


	3. Changes of Pain

A/N: This is not long chapter but has a lot of technical information a lot of it is factual mixed with some Science Fiction. Most of the technical terminology is real science that has been in development for over 30 years.

_**So here is chapter 3: **__**Changes of Pain**__**, enjoy...**_

* * *

As soon as Gibbs and Collins evaluations were over they were immediately started with the Transhuman procedure. The following day the 27 hour surgery to implant the microelectrode arrays, BC300 interface in their brains, brain stems and spinal cord, a neuromorphic retina-ocular microchip and a multi-dynamic ocular replacement for. A port is inserted to the base of their necks that is akin to a USB port so to access the major brain electronics so to tweaks and adjustments can be done externally by computer, also to be used to connect with special military equipment that will be specific for them. Several surgeries were done to reinforce the recent and old mended broken bones to prep for the _BTFA_ procedure also some miner surgeries for any adjustments to the implants. Two days later the injections for the _B_iopolymers _T_itanium _F_oam _A_ggregate procedure are started. The injections are done directly into the long-bone and the ends of amputated limbs to promote growth and stronger bone. Twice a day the painful injections are administered to the men until full growth is complete. The _BTFA _creates a matrix of reinforced strength to existing bone and causes new growth that will part their own bone with the matrix reinforcement, along with special forms that are attached to the amputated limb ends.

In various labs throughout the building Scientist and Doctors work on other aspects of the body modifications, from cloning skin making modified muscle tissue and ways for various newly made military hardware to be interfaced with the men and their new body advancements. Also the most important research is being done to formulate the right chemical cocktail that will be specifically adapted for each man to feed and power the adaptations so they work at peck performance.

It is a painful process that is taking place inside both Gibbs and Collins along with new muscle and skin being graft to the newly growing bone, along with the new growing neuro connections from the brain into the spine interfacing to the rest of the body. So they are kept in a drug induced coma for the first 2 to 3 months of the procedure with the medical staff and their interns carefully monitoring everything.

During this time Abby sits with Gibbs reading out load from her textbooks or study material from IATR to him, having one way conversations and touching and holding his right hand noticing that when she does the rapid eye movement in his right eye is not so erratic. She gets herself involved with every step of the way; she goes to the various labs to learn and giving input with every individual part of every process. She assists in every surgical procedure Gibbs goes through. Abby spends almost every waken hour at IATR not just for the learning experience they are giving her but for the man himself, very quickly she has bonded with the unconscious man I away she never could have imagined.

* * *

Abby strolled into Gibbs room at 0630… "Good morning Gibbs, it's a shame there are no window in this room so you could see what a beautiful day it is out there today. It's a fabulous early Spring day today and it is such a shame for you to be stuck in here."

Abby sits down close to the bed and takes his hand stroking the back of it with her thumb; she starts to explain what will happen in just a few hours… " You know today is going to be a big day their going to bring you out of the coma; I'm a little scared Gibbs because for over 2½ months now your body has been going through a lot of changes and I'm not sure how you are going to feel physically and mentally about all of this."

Abby let go of his hand and pulled a book out of her bag opened it up to where she had left off the day before and began to reading out loud so Gibbs can hear her..

Two hours later Gibbs medical team arrives and along with Abby they begin to prepare Gibbs to be transferred to a specially set up room to wake him. The room was armor reinforced 6 foot deep concrete, there was one door in and out and a large observation window to the right of the door. In the middle of the room was a titanium bed that could be raised and lowered, also inclined to an almost standing position, it had heavy leather titanium/steel composite restraints at all four corners and four that adjusted to the upper arms, thighs and chest. Once in the room they transferred Gibbs to the bed and before strapping him in some basic test were done; reflexes, pupils, etc… Then they secured him to the table and attached his IV automated unit that they could control from the observation room then they set the bed to a 52' angle.

Abby had assisted with as much as she could along with explaining softly to Gibbs all that was happening. She also kept reassuring and encouraging him along with her soothing touches to his hands and face.

Dr. Cogwell noticed everything she did and how it did have a dramatic effect on Gibbs blood pressure and pulse. He jotted all this down in his notes along with some questions he did want to ask Abby later, through the months he almost had a book on things that everyone had noticed about the two, it was a bit of a contrast from Mary Whatts and Sergeant Collins relationship.

Abby insisted to be the one to give the final check on everything. After all was given a once over, she leaned up to Gibbs ear, "Okay Gibbs I won't be physically in the room, just look straight ahead and I will be right there on the other side of the window. If you need me just yell and I promise you will hear my voice. I'm not sure when they will let me back in but I will not be far." After stepping away she turned … "I PROMISE, I PROMISE!" she said with conviction in her voice and left the room.


	4. Awakening

Sorry for the delay... Life sucks sometimes!

_**So here is chapter 4: **__**Awakening**__**, enjoy...**_

* * *

As the clock struck 0831 the men at the control panel switched on the recording equipment and then the technician at the automatic IV controller slowly turned off the pentobarbital then Thiamine and Narcan were turned on to awake Gibbs, also slowly a small amount of Morphine is introduced for minimal pain control.

After 112 minutes at 1023 Gibbs started to show signs of coming out of the coma with some twitching of his fingers and a rise in brain activity and vitals. Less than 10 minutes after that the room filled with Gibbs's screams, it was a combination of fear, pain and the unknown that surrounded every bit of his awareness.

Abby gasped with fear and sorrow at the sound coming from the other side of the window!

Gibbs shot open and he starts to struggle against the restraints holding him to the table still screaming. Then in the next moment all of it stopped, panic consumes all in the observation room at the lack of sound and movement. All the monitors showed a decline in all of the man's functions. So Dr. Cogwell quickly orders the automated IV technician to raise the doses of Thiamine, Narcan and Morphine.

Within seconds his vitals start to jump up erratically and Gibbs eyes shoot open again, he gritted his teeth and staring straight ahead at the window in front of him, he begins to gasp and starts struggling against the restraints again. In a low pained growl "ABBY… ABBY… Please Abby what is going on… HELP ME… It hurts so much, I'm so confused!"

Dr. Cogwell turns on the microphone and waved Abby over to the microphone, she steps up and leans in and speaks in a soft comforting voice, "Gibbs I'm right here, please calm down… please… I'm right here, what can I do, talk to me… I don't want you to hurt yourself so calm down and talk to me?"

In a low pained gasping breath Gibbs responds, "Pain… there is so much pain… I don't know why I am hurting so much… I have never felt pain like this ever!" more gasping and a tone a little loader… "Where am I?" He swallows hard "Who are you Abby, how do I know you?" and then he moans and gasped in pain for air.

Abby looks questioningly at all the Doctors, Scientist and Technicians around her for help in what she was allowed to say to Gibbs. She turns the microphone off and asks "Okay I know what I want to tell him, but I'm only the intern here so how do all you professionals want me to handle this?"

Dr. Cogwell steps up to the microphone and turns it on, "Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs I'm Dr. Cogwell and you are in a military research hospital. We were assigned the task to save your life after the attack on your convoy in Afghanistan. Do you remember anything from Afghanistan on the day of the attack Gunnery Sergeant?"

A strangled "No… No all I remember is climbing on a truck to head back to base after a long exhausting battle" Gibbs swallows hard and then continues "What happen to me?… Should I be DEAD?… What have you done to me?"

After several tense seconds of silence Gibbs begins to scream **_"SOMEONE talk to me… What the hell is going on?"_** With frustration and the unbelievable pain that was coursing through his body he begins to fight against the restraints holding him down, not knowing he was starting to pull them apart.

Dr. Cogwell tries explaining with a too much technical detail to Gibbs what has happened all of which makes no sense to him and does nothing to calm him down it only makes him more angry with the restraints breaking more.

In an almost blind furry Gibbs yells **_"SHUT UP!"_** with anger out of control he began to break the restraints free of the anchoring points.

All in the observation room saw the Marine breaking free they were a little unsure what to do other than to put him back into a coma. They are blindsided by his reaction not understanding why he does not understand what they have done for him, but they never thought to understand the man Leroy Jethro Gibbs all they knew was the information on a soldier from a file.

However, Abby who tried to read deeper into who Gibbs, the man was ran over to the microphone and yelled… **_"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs it's me Abby, please, please calm down I don't want you to get hurt!"_**

With the microphone on she turns to Dr. Cogwell and the others and states with total authority "I want to go in there now, I know him, I can help him, and he trusts me!" She gave pause then continued "Right now he must feel like a lab-rat or more like trapped Lion in a cage instead of the man, the hero he is!" Gibbs listening to the conversation going over the speakers and with this he closes his eyes calming down at letting the sound of Abby's voice calm him down and under his breath praying that they would let Abby come to him, to help him!

All in the observation room start to protest and argue at this, however, Abby stands her ground looking straight at Dr. Cogwell. With an understanding nod Dr. Cogwell turns to one of the guards in the room and instructs him to let her in the room and then secure the room again.

From the room all hear a heartfelt "Abby" comes from Gibbs. At that point all in the room knew Abby was probably right she was the only one who had the connection that could defuse the situation. The Guard led Abby out of the observation room.


	5. To look, to touch, to trust!

**So here is Chapter 5: ****To look, to touch, to trust!**

* * *

Abby entered the room and turned to the door with the sound of being secured behind her. She turned to look at Gibbs and walked towards him with full determination and her eyes with total empathy and concern. Without a word she walked over to the IV and removed it from Gibbs hand with all those in the observation room gasping in horror for now they had no control over the Gunnery Sergeant if anything was to go wrong in the room. For Abby it was to show Gibbs how much she trusted and cared for him.

She then took the hand into hers and gently rubbed the area the IV had been in it with her thumb. She leaned in with a small smile on her face and spoke softly into his ear. "I promised you I would be here for you, to help you no matter what, didn't I?"

Abby now moved to look at the handsome face of the man in front of her. "Hey how about we get to know one another now that you are awake there Gibbs?" She stared at him a little more when in the back of her head it hit her by surprise for the first time that she was falling in love with this man for whom she had never even had a two way conversation with, that she only knew from the research she had done and the information she had been given. Then sadness hit her with the thought that this man was utterly alone and under total control of the Military… So she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek!

Tears started to fall from Gibbs tightly closed eyes and he calmed down as only the pain and heartache filled him as he softly asked Abby "I'm supposed to be dead?"

Abby said with a whisper into his ear "Yes, but they saved you and I took care of you, watched out for you and feared the outcome for you!" she sighed and continued "Please accept this as a gift for a second chance, I will help you all the way and I will fight with and for you no matter what, okay?"

With the words that she said he understood that his beloved Country, Military, Marines had used him without his consent or knowledge… And his only thought was... "_What have they done to me, God only knows!"_

However, pushing away those thoughts with the soft voice in his ear of this woman he really didn't know, however, he knew he needed her and trusted her more than anyone in this world; her voice calmed him, her touch comforted. In his mind he knew that these things that made him want to live to wake up. He had no idea who she was or what she looked like just a voice and a name as he lay there eyes tightly closed trying his hardest to control the pain that raged through his body.

Abby moved to the control panel for the table Gibbs was on and moved it to full laying position and then with the horror of all those watching released the restraints that held him to the table. Those watching in the observation room were arguing over what to do not trusting Gibbs in the state he was in when the phone on the wall by the door rang, Dr. Cogwell answered and the others only heard his responses of "Yes sir." "No sir." "Whatever you say sir." "Done, we will not intervene unless the order comes from you." He hung up and told everyone "We are to do nothing unless we get an order from upstairs, so everyone quit down and just watch."

With Gibbs now free laying on his back his breathing still steady and slow with a wince of pain every so often. He felt Abby touch his arm and she leaned over so no one could see and spoke so soft so only Gibbs could hear and asked "Hey Gibbs, open your eyes for me please?" As he did he was looking straight into the mesmerizing green eyes that stared straight into his confused blues. After a second she whispered I trust you with all my heart; do you trust me?"

"Yes!" Gibbs said

From the speakers they both heard Dr. Cogwell stressed voice "Abby is everything alright in there?" "If you need anything please let us know?"

Abby looked over to the widow and smiled "Don't worry it will all be okay in here!" she responded

Dr. Cogwell then said "Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs I ask you to please keep calm for Abby. All we did was us our abilities and science to save your life."

Abby turned back to Gibbs, "Okay let's sit you up." She helped swing his legs over the edge of the table and then to sit straight up. Gibbs moved to jump down but Abby stopped him and looked him in the eye and said "Those legs of yours are new to you, biological replacements and have never had any weight placed on them. Also, your left arm is the same and your left eye. There is also a lot of micro-wiring in your brain, spine and body. The pain is probably from all of these foreign materials in your body even though it is DNA matched to you; it is going to take time and lots of hard work for you to get comfortable with it all. After about 45 minutes of Abby carefully explaining everything as simply as she could to Gibbs never losing eye contact with each other.

"I want to try and stand now?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Okay, first put your hands on my shoulders or even better lock your hand around my neck and don't worry I'm a lot stronger then you thinks also if you can't tell I'm tall as well, 5'9" to be exact."

Gibbs arms went around Abby's neck, at first he had a hard time locking his fingers together do to his left arm, hand and fingers had a strange distant detached feeling with the sensation like they were stuck in glue and there was a dull pain running through.

Abby: "Are you okay, can you hold on, I don't want you to lose your grip?"

With a shake of his head Abby put her hands to his hips and helped him slide off the table and his bare feet touched the floor with excruciating pain that shot through his legs he almost dropped to the floor, but Gibbs didn't let the pain take control of him and he steadied himself using Abby's strength to do so. Abby's arms now went around his waist at this so to help steady him and then they looked at each other and a smile formed on both their faces.

Gibbs began to lift his legs up and down trying to get a feel for the new limbs. There was a strange sensation almost like he was moving in molasses with stiffness and sharp pain that shot through them, he grimaced a little but again never let the pain take control. "Okay can I try and walk a little, I think I'm ready!" Gibbs said.

Abby smiled, "Alright let's take it slow. I'm going to move my left foot back first then right, so move with me, _SLOWLY_ she emphasized." So they started to move away from the table towards the wall and just about halfway Abby removed her arms from around his waist keeping their eyes locked. Gibbs stumbled a bit but quickly recovered and with a few more steps he unlocked his hands and slowly removed them from her neck and slowly down her arms until their hands grasped. Abby still walking backwards slowly and let go of his hands, Gibbs almost stumbled again with the loss of contact, however, almost like a child just learning how to walk he kept his legs moving.

As Abby reached the wall and spoke "You got it Gibbs come on, come to me!" He walked the 10 or so steps to Abby at the wall. Just before he reached her out stretched arms, Abby began to squeal with excitement and a giant smile on her face. Then he was in her arms and they hugged tight, with Gibbs whispering "Thank you!"

Abby stated "This is only the start there is a lot more to do to get you to full strength again!"

* * *

In the observation room all the Doctors, Scientist, and Technician's watched as a lifelong dreams and hard work came to reality and they cheered.

However, the men in the office on the sixth floor were watching as well on the large screen on the wall with also much excitement, for some though plans were already in the works for what was going to happen next to Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	6. Truth be Told

_**A/N: This is a short, however, it is a pivotal one that will give a little idea of some things to come!**_

_**Here is chapter 6: **__**Truth be Told**__**, enjoy...**_

* * *

In the office on the sixth floor of the IATR facility, the office of CEO and President Dr. Paul Riley sat along with Dr. R. Steven Noelle, Roger Murdock, SecNav Phillip Davenport, and program coordinator for the CIA Trent Kort.

While watching what was happening several floors below them in the secured room Dr. Riley with a grin on his face said "Well gentlemen this is looking very good so far, however, there is a lot more to do to see if it is a true success or not. He is awake and walking and moving his arm but we have no idea yet of his potential!"

"How is Sergeant Collins doing at this point, will you be waking him soon" Asked SecNav Davenport

"Yes, when will we have him up and ready for testing? It will better to have the two of them to work with at one time so to evaluate them individually and as a team?" Kort through into the conversation.

Dr. Noelle answered "We are hoping that in the next week to wake Sergeant Collins up, first we want to see how Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs does first to have a scale to work with on Collins."

Dr. Riley added "The Gunnery Sergeants Gibbs vitals were stronger and his recovery a bit faster than Sergeant Collins."

SecNav Davenport then asked "I thought Gibbs was in worse shape than Collins when you started, so why the reversal in recovery?"

Dr. Noelle responded "We're not really sure at this time…"

Dr. Riley cut in "I think it might have to do with the young women in there with Gibbs, Miss Scuito, from the reports from all involved they say she ended up being very dedicated to him and the project more so then Miss Cloti was. I think Miss Cloti saw this as a means to away and really did not dedicate herself to the project."

"So why did you not pull her off and replace her early on?" asked SecNav Davenport

Kort answered them "I told them not to. I wanted to see what the difference would be between the two men after two different ways of being handled during the recovery stage."

SecNav Davenport asked "Why?"

Kort's response "Roger and I thought this would be a good gauge to how to proceed with future conversions, to see if a more hands on recovery will make for a better soldier over minimal interaction. I want to make a soldier that is tough as nails inside and out, however, one that is easily controlled and will follow orders to the end!"

"Alright then Mr. Kort what is your plan, if I may ask, for the two men once we medically release them for training to you and the CIA?" asked Dr. Noelle

Kort stated "Once they are released by the Medical Team I will personally take over and first get them on a Military Special Forces PT regiment to get them back into fighting shape. Once they are physically ready to proceed we will then set up specialized training for their new adaptations." He stopped looked at the monitor and with a smile that could scare continued "Then we will start them with the specialized equipment that will be fitted to them along with the new body armor; then I will push them further than they have ever been pushed and then test them again and again to make sure they know who they are now and what is expected of them!"

SecNav Davenport questioned "What are you talking about I thought they would be trained with the new equipment and made to be in good fighting shape again then returned to the Marine Corp to work alongside their brothers in arms. This was about saving their lives and making them better soldiers I thought?"

Trent Kort and Roger Murdock looked over at Dr. Riley then all three men looked to the monitor with a smile then back at the rest of the men in the room. Murdock then said "The CIA is the money behind this project, yes the military and the Government have put a lot of money in but the CIA has spent far more and has control over this operation. Most of the Doctors and Scientist in this building are CIA!"

Dr. Riley shock his head in agreement and sat in his chair "Gentlemen they are Marines first, however, they are now the United States greatest weapons who will be controlled by the CIA as mandated by Congressional decree 17 years ago and signed by every president since!"


	7. Abby's Help

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life sometimes gets in the way!**_

_**Here is chapter 7: Abby's Help, enjoy...**_

* * *

As Gibbs and Abby's embrace ended Gibbs turned around put his right arm around her and said softly "Abby I need to sit, I feel like I'm going to collapse."

Abby quickly put hear arms around him as Gibbs leaned into her they then slowly walked back to the table carefully. Once they reached the table Abby helped him up on to it and she stood in front of him noticing the total exhaustion on his face. Abby tried to get him to lie down on the table; however, Gibbs was afraid to.

"Abby, please I can't do that they might drug me and cuff me to this damn table again!" Gibbs adamantly stated.

"I won't let them do that to you Gibbs, I promise and you know I keep my promises to you. I will be with you when you wake and we'll be back in your room, so lie down and rest as I get them to bring the gurney in to take you back to your room, Okay?" Abby said

Gibbs lied down and let himself drift off to sleep holding Abby's hand tightly in fear that it would all be gone when he woke if he would ever wake again.

Once Gibbs was asleep Abby carefully let go of his hand so not to wake him then walked over to the observation window and spoke "Dr. Cogwell can we move him back to his room at this time. He's no threat, he doesn't need to be drugged or tied to his bed, and this room is not comfortable for him and would make anyone anxious and grumpy. He trusts me so he won't get violent or out of control as long as I keep, we keep our promises to him and don't try and trick him at this time."

Dr. Cogwell agreed with Abby on everything she had sure proved it with the way she calmed Gibbs and his trust in her was evident. The door unlocked one of the young Technicians walked in with the gurney followed by two Guards. The men helped carefully move the sleeping Gibbs onto the gurney, he stirred a bit but Abby whispered to him that it was alright and to sleep and he never fully woke. Slowly they moved him back to his room. As soon as the group was out of the room the phone on the wall rang and Dr. Cogwell answered it, once he hung up he quickly left the room after being summoned to Dr. Riley's office.

Once back in Gibbs room and back into the much more comfortable bed and environment that Abby had made over the endless hours over the months she spent there. Abby sat on the edge of the bed holding Gibbs left hand in hers and softly telling him "That this hand is you all you, it may have been produced in a lab but it is you, I was there and helped them make you whole again. I felt I needed to be there to watch over everything that had to do with you, I wanted to make sure nothing wrong would happen or hurt you."

She looked down at his face knowing he is hearing her just like the whole time when he was in the coma. Abby's eyes glisten with unshed tears with her bottom lip clenched between her teeth. She thinks trying to figure out what will happen now, in the back of her mind she knows that not all of this was done for the good of the man in front of her_. There must be more to this, someone must have plans beyond just having this Marine being alive and a little better than a normal human, there has to be more!_

A little while later Gibbs eyes slowly open, however, begins to panic when he realizes he has no idea where he is and he sits straight up in a fight or flight reaction. Abby jumps up and quickly moves over to Gibbs and grabs his hand in an effort to try and calm him back down.

"Gibbs… Gibbs, it's okay your in your room with me Abby, you remember me Abby?" Abby says in a calming but lightning fast pace.

Gibbs takes a deep breath and calms down with the reassurance of Abby's touch and voice. They look at each other and smile, Abby chuckles a bit.

Gibbs then says with a bit of an embarrassed laugh "I'm sorry… I…I…I just didn't know where I was, I guess I panicked a little which is not like me."

"It's alright, I understand, I mean, _hell_ the last thing you probably remember is being blown up and at the time thinking that you would never wake up again and then all of this and me." "You wake up in this strange place surrounded by strange people." "It has to be really confusing?" "Are you still having a lot of pain?" "Is there anything you need or I can get you?" Abby speedily babbles.

She stops at the sideways smile Gibbs gives her in reaction to how fast she rattled off so many observations and questions to him.

"Sorry Gibbs I just get so into my head at times I start to talk at warp speed. My brother use to make fun of me when we were kids and called me _Energizer Abby_." The whole time Abby was talking her hands were talking too unconsciously.

As Abby kept on talking Gibbs eyes soon focused on here rapidly moving hands and within an instant he realized he understood the _words_ her hands were almost the same as those coming from her mouth. He raised his hands and asked in _Sign Language_ (aka ASL); "_How do I know this? Abby I need to be honest but I am having a problem remembering much of anything from before the explosion. The only constant I know is you!"_

Abby's eyes moved up to look into Gibbs eyes which now had sadness about them and his hands dropped to his lap. Now that he had time to think to get over the initial shock of his situation he realized he had vague memories of anything from before the flashes, explosions and pain of the attack back in Afghanistan the day he should have died.


	8. Need of Comfort

**_A/N: This is a short chapter I just wrote in like 20 minutes while I was very upset over some Bull$h!t going on at home. I sometimes find when I'm feeling bad and crying if I write I feel better so as you can see in 20 minutes I got a lot done because of it and I feel a little better too._**

_**Here is chapter 8: Need of Comfort, enjoy...**_

* * *

Abby's eyes glistened with unshed tears over the words of realization Gibbs said. It pained her to the heart to know that there was really nothing in this man's life in what she had learned about him in the dossier she had been given when she started and he didn't remember any of it or beyond what she knew. As she looked at him and the fear, lose and confusion on his face he softly says "Abby why do I know who you are, my name and the pain of what happen to me during the attack and then here with what was done to me but nothing else is clear. I have vague pictures in my mind of things but none of it makes sense to me!"

"I'm so sorry Gibbs I only know what I have read and I know I made a promise to you in the beginning but I broke it, I just was so busy with what was going on here, taking care of you and my studies that I sort of forgot about it. But I promise you now that we will together find out who you are and if there is anyone out there who loves and is missing you!" Abby says with strong conviction in her voice

Abby reaches up with her hands and takes Gibbs face in her hands looking straight into his eyes. Then his hands come up to where hers are on his face and he covers them and with no words said or signed only his eyes telling her all she needs to know that he trust her and knows she will be there for him. He then slowly moves her left hand to his lips and he puts a gentle kiss in her palm to thank her.

"Gibbs I have to be honest I'm not sure where things go at this I was not filled in with anything that happens after you waking up. So I don't know to what extent they will let me be with you after this point because I was hired to take care of you during the coma and regeneration procedure no other information was listed for me after that. However, things have changed for me since then in the beginning you were a project but very quickly you became a person a man who I felt emotions for and in that I spent pretty much all my waking time here with you, I read to you from my text books or the research documents I was given, I ate my meals here with you and a several times I fell asleep here holding your hand." Abby told him

Gibbs responds "I know! From the first time you spoke to me I had the sense of not being alone, of being cared for and every time you would touch my hand or face I felt it and I had a sense of comfort and ease. I may not have known where I was or what was going on other than lots of pain and discomfort all the time, however, I knew when you were here with me and it made the pain bearable and I could deal with all that was going on."

Gibbs then got a very painfully serious look on his face and asked "Abby should I feel guilty about my feelings for you? I'm not married am I? Are you married or have a someone special? I mean I really don't even know what are relationship is and here I am asking these dumb questions I mean we don't even really know eachother, hell I don't know who I am, you probably know more of who I am at this point! Hell I feel like an idiot right now, I'm sorry Abby!"

Abby giggled with embarrassment and just looked Gibbs straight in the eyes and told him "Shut up you silly fool for now let's just say we're special friends and by the way no, no, no and yes you are being an idiot." And then they both just laughed.

Gibbs stops laughing and says "Abby I don't think I will let them send you away, I really feel I need you, I got so angry back in that room and your voice was all I needed to hear to ease that uncontrollable rage that just wanted to take me over. That guy who was spewing all the science mumble jumble just pissed me off and the silence only made the pain and fear escalate. What I'm saying is they better realize that they need to keep you around to help me with whatever comes next, because I need my _friend _with me!"


End file.
